Mother’s Pick
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie’s Mother picks her out the man that will be her husband. Nessie no knowing falls in love with the Undertaker.


PLEASE forgive this play before it even starts. This is the first play I ever wrote ... lie I wrote one before but quit on it after a few days of seeing it's not working out. so, before you dive right in forgive this play, please.

Scene 1 Act 1

Scene opens with Nessie and Mother walking around the house. Nessie came home the night before later then normal and Mother is on her case after the latest stunt Nessie pulled...

Nessie: I wish not to talk to you about this mother

Mother: I need to know what my daughter is getting her self into (says with a fused)

Nessie: There is nothing between Andy and I... we are just friends

Mother: so were me and your father, but you see us now

Nessie: Mother! it's not like that

Mother: oh I bet (she says with ill temper)

Nessie: Dad tell her to stop it...

Mother: don't get your father involved

Father: Stop it... (says very soft barley heard)

Nessie: Mother, what would you like?

Mother: let me pick the man you date

Nessie: (rolls eyes and then speaks) and who would that be?

Mother: A perfect young man... I'll call him over for dinner tonight (rushed off to the kitchen)

Nessie: (Rolls her eyes and walks in to her bedroom)

Act2

Mother is busy making dinner and setting for the night. Nessie is in her room getting dress. She ready her self to eat a nasty dinner. Her mother has very bad cooking. Nessie stand in front of the mirror with a long egg shell color dress on and begins to check her self out.

Nessie: you look great (she spins around and practices her smile)

Mother: Nessie come on get down stairs (calls from bottom of the steps)

Nessie: Coming...(turns to the crowd) I know mother picked one of her "promising" men. They are all stupid in the mind. Nothing to worry about I won't get far on this one. walks down the stairs and to the kitchen) Smells great mother.

Mother: you like it ... it's your favorite meat loaf.

Nessie: oh, yummy (spoke with disappointment)

Mother: (sets down the dish on the table and door bell rings) Nessie go get that, sweetie.

Nessie: Sure (rolls her eyes and walks to the door she opens it up and see a man standing in front of her. He is tall, built, orange hair, and green eyes.) Come in

Mark: Hello Nessie your mother said you were beautiful... I'm Mark (He holds out his hand and Nessie takes it shaking it a bit and Mark holding on to it a bit longer)

Mother: come on in Mark ... make you self at home

Mark: Thank you Mrs. Green (he walks in and takes a seat)

Nessie: (turned towards the crowd) Okay maybe there is an exception to all the rules (she looks at Mark) but god did he have to be the one mother picks??

Act3

The green family and Mark are sitting at the table enjoying their lovely meal. Mother begins to make Mark talk about him self. Nessie thinks it's boring and adds in a question...

Nessie: What do you like in a girl?

Mark: Personality is the best quality a person could have.

Nessie: (shakes her head and satisfaction) You don't care about looks?

Mark: looks are bought a dime a dozen ... it doesn't really bother me. He smiled at Nessie and she pushed her food around)

Mother: Are you looking to have children in the future?

Mark: In the future yes, but right now I'm trying to get my life in order. (He took a bite of his meat loaf and Nessie noticed that Mark barley chewed it)

Nessie: (Leans over to Mark and whispered) You might want to wipe your mouth while you eat. Mother doesn't cook good. (She smiled at him and sat back up)

Mother: Who is ready for dessert?

Nessie: Mother I'm full from dinner (rubs her stomach)

Mother: How about you Mark?

Mark: oh, I'm full, but thanks any way

Mother: I guess it's just you and me (walks to kitchen to get the pie)

Nessie: Come on (she runs her hands around Mark's shoulder) Dad tell mother that we went for a walk (Mark and Nessie leave the house).

Act4

Mark and Nessie are at the local ice cream Shoppe sitting out side to eat their ice cream. Each paid for their own.

Nessie: so you really don't care about looks huh?

Mark: Not really if I like the way she is I couldn't care what other people think.

Nessie: what about your family?

Mark: I don't see them much as it is ... so, I guess they wouldn't care.

Nessie: what do you do?

Mark: Professional Wrestler ... ya know the stuff you see on TV

Nessie: oh, do you like it?

Mark: yes it's a life I always wanted to live (he noticed that Nessie twirled her necklace in her hand) what's wrong?

Nessie: didn't you ever want to have a family?

Mark: of coarse I do ... but I also love my work.

Nessie: oh (says disappointed) I would never hold anyone from a dream they have.

Mark: I feel the same way (he rubbed Nessie's hand) Nothing will stand between me and my dream and me and my woman.

Nessie: oh... I wasn't thinking nothing of that sort (she gets up and throws out her dish away)

Mark: well are you ready for the walk back?

Nessie: Sure (said with a smile and they began to walk back to the house)

Scene 2 Act 1

Opens with a few days later. Nessie is sitting on the couch while parent watch TV. Nessie turns up a book to the TV.

Nessie: (walks to edge of stage and faces crowd) It has been 5 days and (looks at watch) and 12 hours since I last saw Mark. I knew he wouldn't be coming back, but at the same time I wish he would have. (walks back and sits down reading her book. The door bell rings)

Mother: I'll get it (Nessie looks up at the door with hope in her eyes) Hello Mark come right in (Mark comes in)

Mark: I hope I wasn't disturbing anything.

Mother: oh no ... we were just watching some TV.

Mark: would you mind if I took Nessie with me for a few hours?

Mother: why not? Go you two have fun (Nessie got up and grabbed her coat and left the house)

Mark: Sorry I haven't stopped by earlier I was out of town.

Nessie: oh (wrapping her coat tighter against her body as Mark opened the door to the car. She watched him walk around and the drove off) Where are we going?

Mark: I want you to meet someone

Nessie: who?

Mark: Someone special... (says with a smile glance at her)

Act2

Opens with Mark and Nessie standing at a door steps. He ring the door bell and an old women answers...

Mark: Mom (hugs her) how have ya been?

Mark's Mother: I'm fine ... who's your friend?

Mark: oh this is Nessie (he takes her hand and she puts on a warm smile) Nessie this is my mother.

Nessie: Nice to meet you (shakes her hand)

Mark's Mother: would you like something?

Nessie: No thanks (she smiles at Mark)

Mark's Mother: Well Mark you should come by more often (talks to Nessie while they enter the house) This young man never comes and visits his mother anymore.

Mark: Mother please you know I am busy

Mark's Mother: oh I know ... you are always busy (Nessie giggles a bit reminding her of her own mother)

Mark: I am I just got in town tonight

Mark's Mother: I hear ya Markus

Mark: Mother you have dad to keep ya company...(looks around) where is father?

Mark's Mother: He's out with the boys...(turns to Nessie) He always out with the boys on Fridays.

Nessie: I understand ... my father goes out on Mondays

Mark's Mother: What does your mother do then?

Nessie: Sometime we do things together other times we just go on our separate ways... (Mark watched the two girls talking to one another)

Mark's Mother: Well Mark's father is out with boy almost every night and with Mark gone most of the time. I don't have any one to really talk to.

Nessie: (touches her hand) I'll have to stop by just to do things with ya. (she smiles)

Mark's Mother: I like her Mark...(she smiles and Mark rubs his goatee)

Mark: Mother could ya (he ushers her to the kitchen) Mother you say that about every girl I bring home

Mark's Mother: (brushes some dirt off his shirt) it's time for you to settle down.

Mark: (rolls his eyes) I will when I am good and ready to

Mark's Mother: You better get ready soon... I can't wait to hear little feet running around this house again.

Mark: Mother...

Mark's Mother: (keeps rambling about children) She is a beautiful girl, Markus... Are you dating her?

Mark: No Mother

Mark's Mother: Markus Luke Calaway what's wrong with you?

Mark: Mother I only known her for about a week and only saw her twice ... give me time. (walks back out with to glasses of Tea. He hands one to Nessie)

Nessie: Thanks (smiles and then takes a slip)

Mark: (lends over) My mother has much better cooking no offense

Nessie: none taken (said with a giggle)

Act3

Opens with Nessie and Mark sitting outside on Nessie's porch. Nessie pulls her coat closer around her.

Mark: Sorry my mother can be a pain some times

Nessie: She's sweet (smiles at him)

Mark: (chuckles a bit) Thanks... (looks at Nessie) You have beautiful eyes

Nessie: Thanks (smiles and looks at him)

Mark: (Lends in to Nessie and softly kisses her lips)

Nessie: (pulls back and looks in his green eyes) I think I should get going. (points to the house in worry)

Mark: Okay I'll talk to you later

Nessie: Okay (walks in to the house)

Act4

openness with Nessie laying in bed wondering about Mark.

Nessie: (sits up and faces the crowd) It was just a kiss... I couldn't mean anything could it? (walks back and forth) I got kiss plenty of times before, but never one that my stomach twisted and I wanted to do back flips from. ( claps hands together) oh God ... could this mean anything? (walks back to bed and goes to sleep)

Mother: Everything is going well (says to father half a sleep)

Father: really?

Mother: yes ... she's in love with the perfect man!

Scene 3 Act 1

opens with Nessie, Ray Ray (Her best friend) and a few other's walking around in the mall.

Friend 1: this one this one...I must have those pants.

Nessie: fine (says with a sigh and walks in the story)

Ray Ray: so, what is this mysterious man's name?

Nessie: Mark (she sighs and says with hearts in her eyes)

Ray Ray: sounds to good to be true...hey look (points to a man talking to a sales rep)

Nessie: (eyes goes hay wire and mumbles) that's Mark...(turns around trying to hides)

Mark: Nessie... Nessie (walks over to her) Hello

Nessie: Hi (brushes hair away) um, this is Ray Ray

Mark: Hello (shakes Ray Ray hands)

Ray Ray: Aren't you...the ... the Undertaker?

Mark: (smiles) yes I am

Ray Ray: Oh my god...(goes off to talk to the group)

Mark: I see I'm popular with your friends

Nessie: (twirls hair in fingers) um, yeah... what's ya doing here?

Mark: shopping (laughs)

Nessie: (a bit red) I didn't mean that way... I meant like what are you getting here.

Mark: oh (thinks) something

Nessie: oh (blushes) well, I better get going

Mark: well then see ya (kisses her lips softly)

Nessie: bye (walks over to the group)

Ray Ray: God I understand of a hot man but hot and famous... I should oh known...

Act2

opens with Nessie sitting on the porch reading a book in the late afternoon. Mark drives up and sits on the steps.

Mark: would you like to come with me to a show?

Nessie: what kind of show?

Mark: Professional wrestling...but you must stay at my house for the night.

Nessie: I can do that (smiles)

Mark: cool go get your stuff and we'll get out of here.

Nessie: okay (walks into the house and Mark watches her. The two go to the show and then come back to Mark's house)

Mark: well here is your room ... mine is just next door

Nessie: okay... Thanks for the great night (raises hand to touch his cheek softly. They slowly kiss one another and then go their separate ways)

Act3

opens a few months later with Nessie and Mark sitting at a movie theater. They are more open to show their affection and love to each other.

Mark: I love this movie

Nessie: I love you (kisses his lips softly)

Mark: looks (points to the screen...the screen reads Nessie, will you marry me) Will you?

Nessie: (tears in her eyes and Mark kneeling on the floor) yes

Mark: (slips on ring and kisses her... the scene freezes and Nessie walks out on stage in front the crowd)

Nessie: and to think I would not be happy at all if I wouldn't have gave my mother another chance...

THE END


End file.
